Truth or Dare!
by Rachel V.S. World
Summary: The Pokemon Trainers gather for a few rounds of Truth or Dare. What will happen?    A series of one-shots based on the Pokemon games. Warning: Some chapters may contain yaoi, depending on what the public wants. Rated T because it's not for kiddies.
1. Kiss Me!

**Hey, everybody! I kinda had this idea bouncing around in my head for a while, so I thought I give it a shot and put it on computer paper. Oh, and just in case you didn't notice the summary, some of these chapters may contain yaoi, depending on what kind of public feedback I get.**

**Read and enjoy!**

**Merp. Don't read if you don't want,**

**Rachel V.S. World**

**(P.S. : I have been very patient about reviews ever since I started out, because I didn't want to be rude and ask. Well, now I'm asking. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEEEEEASE review.)**

**(P.P.S. : Pikachu will be sad if you don't.)**

**(P.P.P.S. : And I just got him off his ketchup addiction.)**

* * *

><p>It was a quiet, blissful night in Twinleaf Town, where the snow was falling in soft, gentle flakes on the ground, accumulating into small piles. Despite it being winter in Sinnoh, a few lone Starlys chirruped lowly, preparing for a good night's sleep. The stars reflected behind the icy trees in sparkles, shining beautifully, while the moon hung low in the sky, silently watching over its sleeping kingdom of white.<p>

A few small houses stood in the middle of this tiny clearing, their occupants obviously in worlds of their own, for they seemed constantly ignorant of this stunning background. Every once in a while, they would stop to stare through a frosty window, but no more than that.

Suddenly, a defiant scream sliced through the calming atmosphere like a pick through a piece of rock, causing some of the bird Pokémon to promptly fall off their perches in surprise.

"NO! We are NOT playing that stupid game!" Dawn shrieked, her face pink in annoyance.  
>She had come to Barry's house (reluctantly) after a long, life-changing Pokémon journey, in response to a rendezvous invite from Lucas and Barry, hoping to patch up some old gashes in their friendship, and (maybe) finally being able to tell Lucas about her secret crush on him. But, no, all of that had to be interrupted by a sleepover-inducing round of Truth or Dare.<p>

Dawn inwardly smacked herself. She had the worst luck in the world, and the most insane friends.

"Come ON, Dawn!" Barry pleaded, jumping up and down on his knees, his striped pajama bottoms becoming a blur. "Where's your sense of adventure?" His Chimchar tugged at Dawn's skirt frustratedly, with a pleading glance similar to Barry's. As the fiery monkey jumped up and down in desperation, motioning towards his best friend, Dawn had the inward feeling that the Chimchar had something else in mind.

"See? Even Chimmy wants to do it, to!" Barry jumped up and down excitedly. "Please?"

Dawn was about to refuse, but as soon as she opened her mouth, it covered by the blonde's hand. He gave her an earnest look. "But if you would rather play Spin the Bottle…" he whispered, his orange eyes gleaming. "That's fine." He whipped his hand away, and pointed his finger at her. "But I'll fine you a million Pokedollars if you don't!"

Dawn's mind halted for a minute, her heartbeat flooded her ears. She noticed his mischievous smirk, and how soft his hand was. _Wait, wait…Think, Dawn, think. _She snapped out of her fog, and batted his finger away. She glared at her childhood rival. "Fine, I'll play, but if you try anything, I'll-"

She was interrupted by a loud "Ahem." Dawn turned her head to find Lucas standing in the doorway, three cups of hot cocoa in his hands.

"Maybe we should just get on with the game then, considering we're all…eager." He stared at Dawn and Barry. Dawn realized that she was in a strange position with Barry, and pushed him off, flushing red in embarrassment.

Why did Barry have to embarrass her so much? Especially in front of Lucas…

Lucas shot a warning glare at Barry, setting the steaming mugs of cocoa on the table by the sofa. He sat down next to Dawn, who shifted awkwardly in her seat, her face red for what seemed the third time.

_That stupid Frenchy! What give him the right to come in and…? _Barry's body reacted before he could finish his thought. Jumping into the reclining chair at unfathomable speed, he exclaimed, "Alright, then let's get started!"

_I'll show that idiot! _He smiled to himself.

Then the game began.

* * *

><p>Lucas chugged his twelfth Mountain Dew and threw the can on the ground, reeling from the sugar and caffeine. His coherent thoughts of "I'm going to KILL Barry when this is over." vanished after the sixth can, transforming into a trippy, delirious mindset. "WHY IS THE SKY BLUE!" He screamed, supported by the arm of the couch, shaking. "I don't know anymore…" he shuddered. His Turtwig, Arthur, patted his head in sympathy.<p>

Meanwhile, Barry was lying on the floor, arms and legs splayed out, groaning in pain. Three empty jumbo-size marshmallow bags lay beside him in a crumpled heap. His distended belly rumbled, and he let out another groan, curling up in the fetal position. "Ugh…. I think I'm sick…"

"No dib, Sherlock." Dawn sighed, sitting on the armchair with an impatient look on her face, angry at the boys' immaturity. They had done nothing but do terrible moronic dares one after the other, at each other, for the whole night. It was now 1:00 in the morning, and Dawn hadn't even been dared yet.

"Can we just dare me and move on? I'm tired of this, and I wanna go home."

Barry flinched, then sat up, with a little difficulty. After gasping and letting out another groan, he started, "Okay, you big baby… I... dare you to….augh." He fell over again, clutching his stomach.

"Alright, that's enough. I'm finished for tonight." She got off the chair, and started walking towards the door. "Come on, Pip, we're going home." Her Piplup jumped down from its place on the table, and waddled towards the door.

"Dawn, wait…" Barry tried to sit up again, but failed. "Please stay…"

"No, I think I'll go crazy after another moment of… this." She paused, looking at Lucas, who had started to put the moves on the couch.

"You're so beautiful…." He burped, leaning his head on the arm and stroking the soft material with his hand. "I could be with you all night…" He hiccupped, then began to furiously make out with one of the cushions.

"Okay… I…see the point..." Barry grumbled, rolling over face down onto the bags, which made a crinkling noise. "Mmph…" He murmured, before falling into an unconscious stupor.

Dawn sighed, opened the door, and slammed it in irritation. As she stomped through the snow, she mumbled angrily to herself.

"This was such a stupid idea… Why did I even bother? I don't even –"

She felt a small tug at her boot. Dawn glanced behind her, and spotted a familiar Pokémon staring at her back. "Chimmy? What are you doing here?"

The Chimchar tugged at her boot even harder. "Chim!" He motioned back towards Barry's house. "Chimchar!"

Dawn knelt down and gently pried the Pokémon's paw off of her boot. "I'm sorry, Chimmy, but I can't go back." She felt Pip snuggle even deeper in the hood of her jacket. "I have to get home now."

"Chim?" He questioned. The Chimp Pokémon shook its head, as if her answer did not make sense to him. "Char! Chim CHAR!" He begged, gripping Dawn's boot again.

"Chim…" He looked up at her, a sad look in his brown eyes. "Chim…?"

Dawn looked at the Pokémon, wondering.

_He really wants me to go back. But why…? _

Suddenly, she realized what he wanted her to do. She turned around and started back towards the house, Chimmy following right behind her.

* * *

><p>Dawn slammed the door open, the snowy wind blowing through her dark hair. The redness in her cheeks deepened as she saw the renewed scene before her.<p>

Barry, who was passed out earlier, was nowhere in sight, but the marshmallow bags were still on the floor. Lucas' shirt, beret and scarf were laying on the floor in a heap, and he was making out with the couch even more furiously than before, his usually tidy hair now messed up and fuzzy.

Dawn quickly trudged past the couch lover, ignoring the smacking noises from the kissing he was making, and made her way up the stairs. If anyplace, Barry would be in his room.

As she walked through the doorway to his room (labeled by a KEEP OUT sign) she found the spastic boy collapsed on the floor, snoring. He didn't make it to his bed. Dawn sighed, and nudged him with her foot. The blonde head stirred, and started snoring again, curling up and holding his stomach while sucking his thumb.

"Hmm. I guess he's comfortable that way." She walked toward the doorway, only to have it slammed in her face. The lock clicked.

"Damn it…" Then she heard a familiar groan. Barry had stirred again.

"Dawn…? You came back…" He mumbled, slowly sitting up. He had a tired, lopsided grin on his face. "I guess you're staying after all, huh?"

Dawn clenched her fists. _Of all the dirty, rotten luck, I get trapped in a room with marshmallow boy…_

"Yeah. Just don't get your hopes up."

"Alright…" Barry sat up, his shaky elbows propping him up from the carpet. "Say, could you help me…?"

"…"

"Please…?"

The door rattled, pounded by tiny fists.

"Fine." Dawn shuffled towards Barry, and picked him up under the armpits. With a little effort, she eventually heaved him onto the bed.

Barry smiled. "Thanks…"

"No problem." She walked to the doorway, eager to finally leave this place. "I'll just be going now..." The doorknob rattled, but stayed in place. _Crap, I forgot it was locked._ "Hey, you wouldn't happen to have the key, would you?

Barry smirked. "Nope, I don't. My parents lock me in during the night, and unlock it in the morning."  
><em>Of course, <em>Dawn thought, _of course they have to contain it…er, him. _She grumbled._ Why me?_

"I'll just jump out the window, then." Dawn said, tiptoeing towards the window. She opened the blinds, where the silvery moonlight shone through, making everything shine. She hoisted her leg over the edge, and prepared to jump off.

"Dawn, WAIT!" Barry exclaimed, "That's a two-story drop!"

_A broken limb is much better than staying with you! _Her mind angrily replied. But of course, being the mostly silent protagonist, her inner voice remained inside. She readied her feet on the ledge.

Barry leaped from the bed in panic, and snatched her scarf. "Dawn!"

"What?" Dawn glared at him, her moonlit hair blowing in the cold breeze. "What is it NOW?"

"I- ..uh…" Barry stammered, trying to think of another excuse for her to stay.

"Goodbye." She deadpanned.

_Oh no! What do I do? I can't let her leave without telling her… That I.. _As if on instinct, Barry's mind made his arm yank on the soft scarf in his hands. Dawn fell to the floor with an almighty crash, her throat gasping for air.

"But you haven't been dared yet!"

Dawn shot him an icy glare, "If…. I ...do your… stupid dare, can I …GO?" She managed to gasp out.

"Yes!" Barry smiled, he was finally victorious. He bounced over to his bed, motioning her to sit.

Dawn stood up. "I think I'm fine…. right here." She said.

Barry grinned, and gave the scarf another huge tug. Dawn tripped and fell face-first onto the bed. Dawn mumbled silently in the place where she landed. "You little bastard..."

She slammed her fist in frustration, and it collided with something solid. "Ow."

Dawn looked up, and let out a tiny scream. Barry's face was mere centimeters from her own, his orange eyes locked on her blue ones. The realization (ahem) dawned on her that she was… on top of Barry.

Immediately, Barry wrapped his thin arms around her waist and pulled her closer, her chin resting on the nape of his neck. She tried to wriggle free, but somehow, her body was frozen. He shifted until they were side by side, and brought his mouth close to her ear.

"I dare you…"

Dawn noticed through her frozen eyes that his soft hand cupped her cheek. Her heartbeat flooded her ears, and her mind started to mist. He brought his face closer.

" …to kiss me."

Dawn closed her eyes, and let his lips touch hers.

But, before the fireworks crescendoed in her mind, and she became lost in the world of marshmallows, her inner struggle shouted out one last, unforgiving thought.

"_Why me?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Twinleafshipping. Yup. <strong>

**I can't help it, I love this pairing. And, yes, Lucas is in love with a couch.**

**I DECLARE THIS TO BE COUCHSHIPPING!**

**Over and out,**

**Rachel V.S. World**


	2. Let Me In!

_HOLY CRAP, WHY AM I DOING THIS WHY WHY WHY?_

_ You can't have a two-parter on your hands! _

_THIS IS A ONE SHOT! XC_

_But, alas, I have... a two-part chapter. I am so, so sorry. :C_

_I found this... little ficlet while I was organizing my files, and I just couldn't help myself..._

_So, my dear audience, if you cannot forgive me, then I understand._

Still Kicking Herself,

_Rachel V.S. World_

* * *

><p>"…And last but not least, we have May from Littleroot, with her Plusle, Mimi!"<p>

Mimi, ecstatic at her name finally being called, bounced on its two little feet around the stage, her paws lighting up with sparks from her electric pom-poms. May adjusted her skirt uncomfortably, trying to make it LOOK like it fit, at least. Her bright blue eyes scanned the crowd nervously, trying to find her two best friends in the sea of adoring fans.

Nothing. No white hat, no odd, bright green hair. She sighed unhappily and stepped forward towards the beckoning arm of the Contest MC, trying to ignore the screams of the crowd and the apprehensive stares of the other contestants.

"Where are they..?" May whispered to herself as she yanked up the Cheering Pokémon from the stage, setting her on her shoulder and striking a half-hearted pose.

"May from Littleroot, everyone!" The MC yelled into the mic, making the cheering grow impossibly louder. It was obvious that they wanted her to win. But, judging by the three pairs of holes she felt burning into her skull as she went and took her place on the stage, her current rivals didn't. May sighed in disappointment. Suddenly, she didn't really feel like competing at all.

* * *

><p>Walking back to the dressing room when the MC dismissed them all, May let out a gasp as someone grabbed her arm, pulling her towards them. Shrugging her arm free, she turned to face the person, who was none other than Drew.<p>

"What is it, Drew?" She snapped at him, "You here to threaten me again? 'Cause it's not going to work!"

"Plus!" Mimi squeaked at the Coordinator, sticking out its tongue. _Yeah! What she said!_

Drew replied with a piteous frown.

"I just wanted to wish you luck, that's all…" He glared at her protectively. "You are my rival. If I didn't have you, all of the Contests, all of my Ribbons, wouldn't have been a challenge at all." His frown was replaced with a confident smirk.

May glared at Drew, trying her best to keep her vision from turning red. _All he wanted… was to rub it in my face!_ _That asshole!_Turning on her heels, she stalked down the hallway, stomping on her tennis shoes as she went.

"May!" Drew called out to the angry girl, "Wait!"

Ignoring him, May slammed her dressing room door behind her, cutting him off.

* * *

><p>May grumbled through tightly gritted teeth as she yanked out the cushioned chair under her light bulb-bordered vanity a little too roughly. Sitting on it, May motioned for Mimi to sit on her lap.<p>

The little Pokémon eyed her suspiciously, then with caution climbed up her long skirt and sat on her knee. As her Trainer petted her, Mimi thought about May's temper. She knew it all too well, and that it was only triggered by Drew or food. She also knew that when May was angry, she tended to not be so gentle when applying her Pokémon's costumes, causing them to be mentally scarred in the process. Mimi shivered, trying to keep certain memories from resurfacing.

May suddenly got up from the chair, sending the Pokémon flying to the floor. Zipping open the bag and rummaging through it, she cried "Ugh!" while throwing accessory after accessory from her bag. A toy microphone flew behind her, narrowly missing Mimi as she ducked.

"Where is that damned brush?" She fumed, tossing even more things behind her.

"Plusle!" Mimi squeaked as she dodged a Mudkip doll. This was getting out of hand! Quickly and stealthily, Mimi crawled towards May, and then unleashed her Volt Tackle on the unsuspecting girl. May collapsed to the floor like a doll, twitching and shaking.

"N-ngh…" She managed to moan. The Plusle climbed onto her chest, and looked directly into her sapphire eyes, which were dulled from the shock. Mimi gripped the Trainer's face with her stubby arms and squealed urgently. _You need to CALM down!_

May looked at the Plusle's black eyes, wondering why Mimi shocked her. Mimi squealed again, this time even more urgent. Finally, she understood. May sat up, groaning. "Okay…"

Steadying her shaking hands, she stiffly patted her Pokémon affectionately. "Alright, I'm calm now…"

May grinned, and laughed haughtily, looking at the now-messy room in embarrassment. "Heh…thanks Mimi, I really needed that."

Mimi snuggled against her neck appreciatively. She didn't care, as long as her Trainer wasn't on the warpath. May cradled the tiny Pokémon in her hands.

"I'm sorry, girl, I don't know what got over me."

"It's just that… Drew is such a jerk!" The fiery brunette griped, clenching her fist. "Pretending to be half-nice just to get to me!" Mimi squeaked as her cheeks crackled a little; expressing her Trainer's anger and irritation towards the dark-green haired young man.

It was true that Drew was being nicer than usual to her ever since that one particular Contest in Lilycove. Of course, May and Mimi knew that it was most likely another one of his schemes to trip her up, but…

May paused to think._ Something seems a little off about it, though… _

Shaking her head, May got up off the floor and started sifting through her Accessories again (this time much more calmly), pulling out the brush that she was looking for.

"Well, whatever." She said, pushing her musings into the back of her mind; "I'm not gonna let him get to me." Kneeling down, she began to stroke the cream-colored fur with the small brush.

Mimi sighed in content as she felt the gentle tug of the brush on her back. "Pluu…" she purred, closing her eyes.

"Well, you know what they say…" May muttered as she continued to brush Mimi's fur. Pausing to raise the brush high, she continued,

"The show must go on!"

* * *

><p>"What do you MEAN we can't get in?" Brendan's voice boomed over the intermission crowd, "May is my best friend!"<p>

"I'm sorry sir, but you don't have any tickets." The doorman said sincerely. Closing the door, he calmly uttered in a low voice, "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Oh no, buster." Brendan growled sternly, stopping the door with his gloved hand. "We were told we had free admission, and…" He determinedly glared at the doorman, pointing a backwards thumb at the boy behind him,

"Me and Wally didn't travel all this way for nothing."

Wally shuffled nervously at the doorman's critical stare. He noticed the crowd had started to stare at him and Brendan and whispering to each other, which made him even more uncomfortable. Looking down at the ground and holding his Ralts close to him, he shyly whispered,

"He's telling the truth. We have traveled a long way for this, mister."

The doorman, who was now losing his patience with the duo, tried reasoning with the boy one last time. "Look kid, I don't want to have to get security to throw you out." He pushed Brendan's arm off the door.

"Leave, NOW."

"No, YOU look, Mr. _Doorman_." He said, shoving a threatening finger in front of the man's face, "Me and him NEED to get in there, one way or another, and we're not about have a mix-up get in our way. So why don't you just LET. US. IN."

"No." The doorman reached and pressed a button right next to the door. A big, burly man in a black T-shirt quickly came and snatched up the two boys by the collars. "You've had your chance to leave, but unfortunately, now I'll have to MAKE you."

"Hey!" Brendan struggled under the strong grip, while Wally just frozenly dangled, wide-eyed. "C'mon, we can work this out!"

"Not anymore. Escort them out, Hal." The doorman dismissed them with a wave.

"Wha-…? What kind of a name is "Hal" anyway? Let us go!" Brendan protested, kicking his feet. Hal smirked, sharp teeth gleaming in his mouth.

"Okay." He chuckled in a deep, baritone voice.

With enormous strength, he hurled them out into the street, sending the boys and the Pokémon rolling. Brendan moaned, wearily getting up, his body aching from the impact. After cracking his back, he helped Wally up, who was holding back tears.

"Wally… are you alright?" Brendan asked, placing a comforting arm on his shoulder. Wally closed his eyes, pushing the tears back while furrowing his brow in frustration and silent anger. "Wally, it's okay." Brendan squeezed the boy's shoulder. "I shouldn't have gotten us into this mess, anyway. It's my fault."

"…It's not...your fault." Wally muttered, an angry tone lining his voice. He opened his eyes, wiping away the wetness on his cheeks. Looking at his friend, the other boy was taken aback by the fire that filled his watery eyes.

Picking up his Ralts, whom had taken everything in silence, he walked slowly back to the Contest Hall.  
>"Wally, where are you going?" Brendan called out to him. Wally didn't even acknowledge him as he bravely trotted up the stairs and knocked on the door, clutching Ralts in his hands.<p>

Yanking open the door in obvious irritation, the doorman scowled when he saw him. "What do you want?" He glared at the small boy, "Can't you two take a hint?"

Wally didn't answer him. Instead, he held up the Pokémon in front of the man's face, and yelled,

"Hypnosis!"

Brendan saw a flash of light, and watched in amazement as the man fell to the floor, snoring loudly. Wally stepped over his body, and motioned for Brendan to come in. Snapping back to reality, Brendan nodded in his direction and quickly scrambled towards the open door, being careful not to disturb the slumbering doorman.

* * *

><p>"P! O! K! ACCENT… E!"<p>

May bent over, her pom-poms on the floor, signaling Mimi for the big finish. "WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?"

Mimi cheered, doing a perfect flip onto her back, and then catapulted into the air, sending off sparks that burst in a rain of electric fireworks.

May then stood up, her arms outstretched, as Mimi landed gracefully on the top of her head. Illuminated by the shower of sparks that fell on the stage, May and Mimi struck a pose, while she shouted to the adoring crowd of fans.

"POKÉMON!"

There was a small silence, and then the noise exploded out of the room like a bomb. Everybody stood, cheering and clapping and throwing flowers, for they all were in awe of May's performance. Filled with happiness from winning over the audience, May looked around the overflowing auditorium, hoping that Brendan and Wally had seen the routine that she had practiced for months.

Suddenly, she spotted a flash of white in the sea of people. Bubbling with happiness, and not even bothering to listen to the MC and the other contestants stepping out and congratulating her for winning by a landslide, May jumped into the mob, pushing people aside until she saw Brendan and Wally; standing way in the back of the huge room.

"Brendan! Wally!" She screamed in delight, pulling both boys into a huge hug. "I'm so glad you could make it!"

"Well…" Brendan smirked as he pulled away from May's embrace, "It was all thanks to Wally that we did." May turned to the green-haired boy in front of her, giving him a questioning look.

"Hm..? Really?"

"Uh… I-..." He stuttered, playing with his shirt sleeve. "W-well, May, you see-…Guh!"

May had surprised Wally by giving him another big hug. Squeezing him tightly, she muttered, "Thank you so much, Wally!"

Wally didn't respond. Instead, he took to blushing intensely, a bright shade of pinkish-red instantly lighting up his pale face. Glancing over to Brendan, he noticed that the teen had given him a wink and a thumbs up. Whispering so that only Wally could hear, Brendan mouthed, "Way to go, tiger!"

Wally nervously pulled away from his friend's warm hug and gave her a shy smile, putting his hand on the backside of his neck. "Oh...Uh, really, it was nothing..."

Ignorant of the obvious awkward tension, May clapped her hands. "Anyway!" She voiced, getting them to attention, "Did you guys see my performance?"

"Yeah, we sure did!" Brendan high-fived her, "I liked it!"

"It was… pretty cool." Wally praised, "I especially liked the creativity with the cheerleader outfit. It fits you and Mimi perfectly."

May's eyes sparkled with joy. "You really think so?" She asked shyly, playing with her hair.

"YES." Both boys replied, which made her jump up and down in giddiness. Suddenly, Mimi burst out of the moving crowd, gasping and panting.

"SLE!" She angrily squeaked, her electric pom-poms fading._ Finally… FOUND you all! Sheesh…_

The three looked down at the poor Pokémon, surprised that she wasn't even there to begin with.

"You know…" Breaking the silence, Brendan remarked with a smile, "We should have a celebration!"

"…I think that we should." Wally agreed.

"…But where would we go?"

May thought for a little bit, tucking her thumb and forefinger under her chin. "Hmm…" The two boys turned in her direction, waiting expectantly. Wally noticed; with some relief; that the Contest fans had started to dissipate long ago, leaving the huge gymnasium almost empty.

"Ah! I know!" She snapped her fingers in realization, "Let's hang in my dressing room! My plane doesn't come in until tomorrow morning, and I think there might still be drinks and snacks!"

Brendan was quick to come up with a reply. "Ah…one question, though."

"Yes?"

"You wouldn't mind if Wally and I stayed the night… would you? Our boat is probably long gone by now, and we've run out of money, so…" Brendan shrugged his shoulders, "Me and him don't have a place to stay."

May gasped, "Of course! We haven't had a sleepover in AGES!" She smiled, along with her two best friends, who were relieved and happy that they didn't have to go to the Poke Center for the night. "Well, then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" She grabbed both their arms and hauled them out the door, dragging them hurriedly through the building; much to the dismay of Mimi, who ran after them, squealing in tired protest. "We'll have lots of stuff to do! My treat!"

_We're going to have a fantastic night! _May thought excitedly as ideas and plans ran through her head, her cheerleader's skirt flying as she ran ahead of the boys.

* * *

><p>…Little did she know, however, of the presence of a certain dark-green haired boy watching in the shadows as the three friends entered the dressing room at the end of the hall. He slumped down to the floor, trying to work out the stirred up feelings that were developing inside.<p>

"Damn it!" Drew slammed his fist on the floor, "I can't get it out of my head!"

He let out a sigh, thinking about what happened in Lilycove City, shuddering coldly. The fall evening air from the window beside him froze his breath, and he silently watched it turn into a transparent cloud and drift away, into the night.

Drew sat up and looked at the stars, hugging his shoulders and contemplating his rambling thoughts through the viewpoint of the small window. Ever since what happened, he had started to feel strange towards his rival. And no matter what he did, he couldn't stop _thinking _about her.

_I've tried being nice to her... Am I just not trying hard enough?_

Eventually, he had consulted his Absol; albeit accidentally; who had developed the ability to speak through to him telepathically, what he should do to resolve this matter.

* * *

><p><em>(Flashback)<em>

* * *

><p><em>Drew walked out of the arena's stage filled with pride at winning yet another Ribbon, his Absol and Flygon trotting behind him while he made his way victoriously to the lobby outside. Sitting on one of the cushioned chairs and pocketing the shiny new Ribbon in his bag, his thoughts wandered yet again to the brown-haired optimistic girl that was his rival Coordinator.<em>

_Hmm… I wonder how she's doing? He thought as he summoned Flygon back into its Pokeball, Did she see the competition?_

_"Wait, no!" Drew put his head in his hands and shook it back and forth, trying to rid the invading girl from his brain. "I can't do this, she's my constant opponent!"_

_He shook his fist, a vein popping in his forehead. He growled lowly, and yelling out in frustration, he stood up, his body reacting to his growing irritation. "Argh, I_ _hate__ her! It's just like her to do this; screwing me up so that I lose my focus! Gah!" Drew kicked over a fancy marble flowerpot in his anger, scattering roses and dirt all over the carpeted floor. _

"_Ouch!" Drew yowled in pain, clutching his stinging foot. Grumbling and defeated, he sat back down in the chair. His Absol, who was suddenly aware his Trainer was in pain, dashed over from his spot on the carpet and frowned, placing his white clawed paw on Drew's lap._

"_I'm fine, Absol." He shoved the paw off of his leg and crossed his arms protectively over his chest. Absol's ruby eyes stared at the young man apprehensively. He knew he was hiding something._

_Drew flinched awkwardly. He always thought it was creepy when his Pokemon did that. Finally, he uncrossed his arms, grunting something. _

"_May just thinks she's SO superior to me…" Drew faced the Disaster Pokemon and huffed arrogantly, tossing his forest-green locks. "When it's obvious I'm so much better than __that__."_

_Absol continued staring intently at Drew._

_Obviously, that isn't it. _

_Drew stared at his Pokemon right back, undaunted this time. Absol sighed inwardly, knowing that if he wanted answers, he was going to have to probe the stubborn boy's mind. _

_Absol pounced up on the boy's lap, surprising him effectively. Leaning his head downwards, he connected his forehead gem to Drew's own forehead; his black-grey horn accidentally brushing away some of the other's hair. He glared into his companion's green eyes, and concentrated._

_Drew gasped when the feline-like creature jumped on top of him, but he was even more surprised that an unfamiliar voice started talking in his head. Instinctively, Drew closed his eyes, tuning out the sounds of the busy lobby and zoning out._

"_Tell me the truth." The voice pressed, "Or else I will have to see for myself."_

_The voice was strangely deep, like a grown man's, and soothing; echoing through Drew's mind and making him twitch. Absol was telepathically… talking to him?_

_"Why do you want to know?" Drew asked, wary. "And how the heck can you talk in my mind? Aren't you a Dark type?" He heard Absol sigh. _

"_First, answer mine." Absol paused, as if pondering what to say next; "Me and everyone else… we're worried about you, Drew."_

_Drew felt the urge to look away, but he couldn't. For some reason, he didn't feel anything in his body anymore. To his slight dismay, he was trapped in his subconscious, and he probably wouldn't be let out until Absol got what he wanted._

_"Yes, you are right." Absol replied to his thoughts. " You and I are in the deepest and darkest part of your mind, and we are not leaving until I learn what is wrong."_

_Drew felt a little shocked that Absol replied to what he was thinking. He didn't like that his private thoughts were being read so easily._

"_Look." He said sternly to Absol, "I didn't __ask __for you to read my mind." If he had control of his body, he would have crossed his arms again, "And I never asked you to be worried about me, either. I'm fine."_

_"No, you're not." Absol said, obvious emotion lining his reverbating voice. "The others and I have observed your behaviors, and we have __reason__ to worry. You lose your temper much more often than usual, and we can obviously see some emotional frustration. You can't focus in the competitions, Drew, and we want to know what has you so… confused."_

_Drew paused, pouring over what Absol had just said. It's all true, he thought, not caring anymore whether or not Absol read his thoughts._

_Drew tried to come up with the proper words to describe what he had been feeling lately, to describe the constant flurry of thoughts that always seemed to get in his head. But he couldn't. There was only one word to describe it, the constant subject of his emotions._

_He took a deep breath, and silently breathed out the word._

_"I see…" Absol mulled, thinking long and hard. "Drew."_

_"Yes…?" He questioned tiredly. He knew his Pokemon was probably going to ask another question, and he hoped it was the last one._

"_It seems that whatever is troubling you is more than you think. And…" Absol paused, trying to choose his words carefully. "Well…"_

_"I know what you're about to ask." Drew tiredly droned. "Just…"_

_"…"  
><em>

"_Just get it over with already…"_

"_Alright, Master, if that's what you want…" Absol concentrated harder, peering into his heart's depths, guiding his energy through Drew's entire body. He had done so before, when he came into the teen's brain; which was harder to do than he previously thought. Just like now, he had to really focus hard and push through the mental barriers that he had unconsciously constructed out of his own protective arrogance._

_Drew felt the blackness brighten and turn into a dull grey, sensing a burst of strange energy flow through his mind and body. Absol had broken through._

_He shuddered as he felt small tingles erupt all over his body, like something small was exploring it. Drew almost reacted to this gut feeling to tell Absol to quit violating him, but he quickly stopped himself._

"_I just want whatever she's doing to me… to go away…" He whispered, hoping Absol would hear his plea. "Please… just make it go away."_

_Absol probed a little further, until he found what he was looking for. He gasped in awe at what he had seen._

_Drew heard him, and anxiously called out to his Pokemon. "What is it? What did you find?" _

_Absol ignored his Trainer's calls, too mesmerized by the sheer beauty of what was right in front of his eyes. He suddenly felt aware of himself drawing closer to it, feeling the intense warmth and the sheer momentum that blanketed him, and its light blinding his eyes._

"_Absol! Answer me!" Drew called out in the endless gray space. It was useless, though, for Absol had been taken to a place that has never, ever been reached by the mind._

* * *

><p><em>Absol snapped open his eyes, and propelled himself onto the floor; making the carpet tear in his sharp claws as he struggled to stop himself. He glared at Drew in shock, wondering how absolutely STUPID the boy could possibly BE.<em>

_Drew had felt the connection instantly torn away, and almost tipped over the chair from the momentum of it. _

_Luckily, it was in front of a wall. "Ow..!" he grumbled, rubbing his bruised head. He noticed Absol staring at him unusually._

"_So, Absol…" Drew casually spoke after a while, "Err…What did you find?"_

_Absol shook his head doubtfully. It was obvious that his Trainer was completely oblivious to what happened in his mind. Growling frustratedly, the Pokemon leaped up and pushed his paws to the boy's chest, while connecting his forehead gem almost a little too forcefully.  
>Drew yowled in pain. "Hey, what was THAT for?" Absol growled again, glaring daggers at his Trainer.<em>

"_YOU_ _IDIOT__!" He screamed into the boy's mind, barking in his face at the same time._

* * *

><p>Looking out at the shimmering stars again, Drew pulled a small rose out of his jacket pocket, recalling his Pokemon's short words of advice.<p>

"_Look, just give this to her. Everything should resolve itself after that."_

_"How? It's just a rose…"_

_"I've seen humans do it all the time when they have… problems like yours. Don't worry, everything will be fine."_

Drew stared at the rose. As he turned it over in his hands, the starlight and the rising moon reflected off of the petals, making it alike to a dazzling midnight blue. The wind from the east suddenly blew through the small opening in the shutters, drifting the wafting scent towards him.

Taking in a deep breath of the beautiful scent that surrounded his senses, Drew realized how truly magnificent a rose really was. If it could solve his headaches with May, then he wouldn't deny that it was nothing short of a...

"A miracle…" the jade-haired boy silently uttered, bringing the flower to his chest gently. He didn't know how a plant would help him, but he ought to give it a try, right?

Drew sighed, the rose in his hand rising and falling to the breathing of his chest. "…I guess I know what I have to do."

Turning in the direction of the hall, Drew ran as fast as he could.

* * *

><p>(*~<strong>END OF PART 1~*)<strong>

_BUM-BUM-BUM-BUM-BUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! XD_

_So EXCITING! So DRAMATIC! WHEN WILL IT ALL END?_

_...When I find another hidden file in my faithful laptopper. ;)_

Until next time, see ya!

**(Insert Law And Order Drama Noise Here),**

_Rachel V.S. World_


End file.
